Shooting Stars
by the Cheshire Cat
Summary: An Alternate Universe for one of the most famous character pairings...
1. Default Chapter

**Shooting Stars**

**by ^death^ Himura**

* * *

**Notes:** This is AU for those of you who might be too narrow-minded to accept any thing/fic/ides otherwise. Characters and songs belong to their respective owners. 

* * *

**Prologue: A star is born...**

"I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I!"

"He's coming here!"

"Kami-sama, it's so exciting."

"Yeah, having a pop-star coming to our area."

"This is so cool."

"I love his songs, they're so meaningful and yet catchy."

"Yeah, beats all those boy-bands too."

"He's so cool!"

"He's so nice!"

"Handsome!"

"Dashing!"

"Maybe he'll propose to me."

"Why you?"

"I've got a hunch he might."

"Don't get your hopes up too high." And the voices filled the meeting room. The solitary figure leaning against the wall sighed. Arms folded and tucked beneath her breasts, her elbow-length hair tucked inside the cap she wore, Makimachi Misao rolled her eyes.

"Sodding hell... this much excitement for another one of those pretty boys. Like there wasn't enough flooding our shores." She muttered under her breath. Bluish-green eyes hiding behind the tinted shades she wore, she surveyed the room.

"It really isn't that bad you know. They say he's personality is at *least* much better than the rest." Said the voice in her ear. Misao gave a contemptuous snort. Trust Shiro to try and lighten things.

"Yeah right. How long is he gonna take anyway? You said he was better, he seems to have a punctuality problem just like the rest of them." She growled through gritted teeth. There was a light chuckle from the voice in her ear piece.

"I said he was *slightly* better. That didn't mean he was downright humble from hair to toenail." She rolled her eyes again. "I got news from Kuro that his plane hasn't landed yet. Air traffic these days. Tsk tsk tsk."

"Feh... whatever... another excuse. Bet Okon and Omasu are stalling so that they can get their share of him." She could almost *hear* Shiro raising his eyebrow at her remark.

"Jealous Misao?" She gave a sarcastic laugh. Jealous? Her? That was the last emotion she was experiencing right now. Twenty-three year old Makimachi Misao was a hired security specialist. A former commando in the Japan military until an accident. Until then, she had been filling her time with taking odd jobs as bodyguards for important people. But since most ministers were keen on staying where they were, she was forced to play nanny for mostly ill-bred pop-stars who had let fame get to their head.

"Oh yeah... I'm so jealous they're having a whale of a time not waiting for some stuck-up punk-a$$ed moron dressed up like that Duo Maxwell. Where the f*ck is he anyway?" Duo Maxwell was supposed to be taking over her job in the waiting room. But apparently, he had vanished to some honey-mooning with his gay boyfriend in the Bahamas.

"Still ain't back from his honeymoon."

"Feh."

"Okay, I got a call from Kuro, he's on his way."

"Damn right he is. Gawd... you owe me one Shiro. It's so f*cking hot in here."

"You're vocabulary has earned a few colours. Pray, do tell, who was your teacher?"

"My cousin."

"Sagara? Sagara Sanosuke? Hokkaido's leading lawyer?"

"Duh... anybody else by the name of Sagara or Sanosuke?"

"Heh... didn't think he was fluent in the language of the... uncivilised."

"Feh... uncivilised. Like you're any better. I'll have you know, my cousin was a triad boss *before* he became a lawyer."

"Got tired of extorting lunch money from people?" She laughed.

"No... he wanted to *legally* insult them. Whatever he meant by that. Anyway, you owe me and hat's that. Don't expect to even *see* my face after today. I plan to take a long-delayed vacation myself."

"Dropping hints as to where you would be?"

"In your dreams buddy."

"Then I'll be sure to put my psychic on speed-dial." Misao stifled herself from laughing aloud. The room had suddenly quietened down. She figure the hotshot was finally here.

"Alright Shiro, I'll ring you after I send him to the hotel. Ja."

"Dewa mata." And the line was severed.

* * *

**Author's**** Notes:** A few explanations just in case you don't get it. Aoshi is a singer. Yes yes... I know it's sooo OOC but hey, I did warn you this was AU. So there. Aoshi is a singer, Misao is his bodyguard and as she seems to believe, for a short while. But we all know that isn't going to happen. Then again... is it? 

* * *


	2. Shooting Star: Part 2

**Shooting Stars**

**by ^death^ Himura**

* * *

**Notes:** Characters don't belong to me. This is AU You have been warned. Expect the expected, that's all I can say for now.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Millennial meeting**

She was getting bored.

Cut that.

She was extremely bored.

No... that wasn't it.

She was so *several words censored due to the PG-rating of this fic* bored.

That was much better.

The room was a sudden hive of activity as some people began entering the room. Because of her height, a complete disadvantage in cases like this, she was unable to spot her charge. _Damn it all_... and his fans had to be wearing platform shoes that would have passed off as stilts. Honestly, what was the big deal with wearing such attire to these boring press conferences? she silently mused to herself.

She never could understand pop-stars. No, she didn't want to understand them. They were simple-minded people who would have been better off without the fame. The few she had come into contact with for her past few assignments had the same two-digit IQ as an amoeba. That is, provided an amoeba had IQ and brains to begin with.

_Superficial._

_Fake._

_Fluke._

She tuned back just in time to hear a reporter from one of the well-known magazines ask the pop-star a question.

_Bet it'd be one of those 'how's your new girlfriend doing? Is she keeping the baby or not?' kind of questions._

_Superficial._

_Fake._

_Fluke._

However, the question and answer startled her. For it was something she'd least expect from the usual crowd of bands and singers she had met up with.

"Mr. Shinomori, we hear that you are returning to Sapporo because you intend to complete your master's degree in psychology. Will you be putting your career on hiatus or, as the saying goes, catching two birds with one stone and continue on with your singing?"

_A degree? In psychology? What was he? A wannabe shrink so that he could examine himself and compare his greatness to other undeserving fools?_

She gritted her teeth, awaiting his answer.

"I *will* be putting my career on hiatus. That is until I complete my masters and when I have this sudden urge to sing and capture the hearts of my fans." His voice was delicate and seemed to somehow reflect the well upbringing he must have had. There was soft laughter surrounding the room. Misao narrowed her eyes. So typical of men...

"However, I feel that I may be ending my career as well." At this, the reporters hurriedly raised their hands and fired more questions in his direction. Misao huffed out the air in her lungs and then looked at her watch. Ten more minutes and they would wrap the session up. Her back was aching from leaning against the stucco wall too much. Her feet were throbbing from the pressure of her light-weight and trim body. Shiro wasn't online to entertain her and she nearly slid to the ground because she fell asleep halfway through the conference.

"Thank you for coming to the press conference and I hope my answers suited the questions you have asked appropriately." There was a murmur of voices and then the microphone was passed to the organiser of the conference.

"Refreshments have been prepared at Mr. Shinomori's request. Please head down to banquet hall 3. This ends the conference." All said and done. She'd send him to his hotel, and then, freedom awaited her in the promise of her T.V and sofa.

"Alrighty then... let's get to work."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Nope, they haven't met yet. Misao has no idea what Aoshi looks like. She's not head over heels for him... yet. More will be explained as to why she would have this... negativity against BGR.

* * *


End file.
